The Duo Dilemma
by Zsa Zsa Sphynx
Summary: A HeeroxDuo fanfic. Heero is falling for Duo, and Duo doesn't know. In fact even Heero Doesn't know. Please Read and
1. Falling

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but if I did then I would be rich, happy, and have five manslaves! Warnings: A Heero x Duo fic. If you don't like these then please do not read. Personally I think they are adorable together. ~ Please Read and Review~  
  
"Duo," Heero spoke out into the midnight air. "Why are you so different? Why am I thinking about you?" This had plagued Heero for a couple of months now. Every night he would go out onto the balcony outside his room at exactly 11:55pm, and come back in promptly at 1:05 am. Every night he would go out just to be alone, just to think about Duo. "No one has ever made me feel like this Duo. But how exactly do I feel. Duo, what have you done to me?" It went like this each night, him questioning his emotions, ones that, by the way, he was not supposed to have. However, when it came to Duo he couldn't help it. They were there, and they took control of him. "Duo." His whisper was carried off into the blackness of the night, as Heero hung is head in discouragement.  
  
"Yeah?" Heero was quickly jerked from his disheartened state. Over to his left was, in all cruel reality, the one thing he thought about almost every waking moment. Heero stood staring at him. The light from the moon hit him perfectly. It flawlessly illuminated his smirk, his upturned nose, and made his eyes seem as though they themselves were the night sky. Glittering with many stars. " Hello? Earth calling Heero. Come in Heero."  
  
He blinked, realizing that Duo was alive, and not some piece of artwork meant for admiration. It also came to his mind that Duo might have just heard Heero's entire conversation with himself. "Hn."  
  
"Somehow, I was expecting that answer. So, what ya doing out here?"  
  
Heero felt his face heating slightly. "Nothing."  
  
"Just wondering, since you come out here every night." He paused. "Does it have anything to do with me?"  
  
"What!!!??" This was a very expressive remark for someone as melancholy as Heero Yuy. His face was beginning to burn and his eyes were open so much that he almost looked American.  
  
"Well, it's just that I heard you say my name when I came out here. At least it sounded an awful lot like my name, so I was just wondering if I had anything to do with the nothing you did out here each and every night." Heero's face was on fire, and felt like if it got any hotter it would explode. "Wait a minute. I know what your thinking about when you come out here."  
  
Gulp. "You do?"  
  
"Yup. I didn't know before, but now I do. You have a crush on somebody and you come out here to think about them."  
  
"No!! I don't have a crush!"  
  
"Yes you do. Your blushing, bad." Heero felt like he was going to die if Duo kept this up. "So?"  
  
"So, what?"  
  
"Who is she? Not Relena I hope."  
  
"Duo, I told you I don't have a crush on anybody, and even if I did it would never be on Relena."  
  
"Not talking, eh Yuy? Well, don't worry." He got an ear to ear grin on his face. "I'll pry it out of you." With that he, in one swift motion, leaped from the balcony he was standing on, the one outside his own room, to the one that Heero was on.  
  
"I told you Duo, I don't have a crush."  
  
"Oh yes you do. Maybe you just don't know it. Have you ever had a crush on anyone before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"See. I was right, you just don't know you have one. Don't worry, I'll help you figure out if you have one or not. Hmmmm.. Let's see. Ok! I got it. Do you think about this girl a lot?"  
  
It felt weird to be calling Duo a girl, but it was either that or try and correct it, which could lead to disaster. "Define a lot."  
  
"Every morning, every night, and like, 70 times during the rest of the day."  
  
"Actually it's 82."  
  
Duo just blinked at him. Heero wondered what the hell he was just thinking. No. That was his problem. He wasn't thinking. He had just blurted out the fact that he thought about Duo 82 times a day on average, not including morning and night.  
  
"Ok. I'll take that as a yes. Going on, when you are around her you don't really function right. You get really nervous and end up doing something stupid."  
  
"Yeah." He said it angrily. He was mad at himself for revealing so much to Duo, but he wanted to assure himself that the feelings he had for Duo were not a crush. Eventhough, he already knew it wasn't.  
  
"Next question. Describe this girl in one word."  
  
"In one word?" He looked at Duo, staring directly back at him. The moonlight still dancing over his delicate features. "Beautiful."  
  
"Ok. Next question. What would you do if she came up to you and asked you out?"  
  
"Um, I never really thought about that."  
  
"Well now is the time to think Heero."  
  
"I guess I would, well, go out with her."  
  
"Good enough, I guess. Now, what would you do if anyone ever hurt her?"  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed, his lips became a thin line as he thought of anyone hurting Duo. "I'd find the person who did it, cut open his stomach, pull out his intestines, wrap them around his neck and choke him." His fists were now clenched tight, and his entire body was shaking with anger.  
  
"Woah! Calm down Yuy! Uh, let's just go on. Do you blush like you are wearing war paint when you are in close contact with her, are talking about her, or when someone is questioning you about her."  
  
"Isn't that what got this entire thing going?"  
  
"Oh yeah. You're right. Well, last question. How do you feel when you think about or are near her?"  
  
"Happy." He had done it again. His mouth was moving faster then his brain, and it was getting him into trouble.  
  
"Happy? Well I guess that's..."  
  
"I dunno, I mean, I'm not just happy. I'm more peaceful, relaxed." He was loosing control. His brain no longer ruled his mouth. It was being ruled by something else. But what, he couldn't tell. He couldn't stop it. "Then there are times when she just annoys me and makes me want to rip his head off."  
  
"You meant her."  
  
"What?" In a way he had forgotten Duo was there while making that last comment.  
  
"You said 'rip his head off' when you meant to say rip her head off."  
  
"Oh! Yeah, guess I messed up there." Heero was wishing he could tell Duo the truth. That it was really a boy, and not just any boy, but Duo himself.  
  
"Well I'm going to bed now. Night Heero." He leapt back over to his balcony and put his hand on the knob to his door.  
  
"Wait!" Duo turned to look at him. Heero stared down at his feet, embarrassed. "You never told me how I did on that quiz you gave me. If I have a crush on this, um, girl or not."  
  
"Oh yeah. I didn't did I. Guess I'm more tired then I thought. Well Heero, you do have a crush on her. And a pretty bad one at that. In fact I would say that your falling for her."  
  
"What do you mean falling for her? You don't mean, love?"  
  
"Or something pretty close to it. You got it bad Yuy." He yawned. "Well I'm going to bed for real this time. Night Heero."  
  
Heero walked back into his room, shocked and in disbelief. "I can't have a crush on him." He wondered what that would do to their comradeship, and what the other pilots would think. Then, his expression went from one of frustration to one of determination. "I don't have a crush on him!" He happily stated. Stated being the key word, for the happiness in his voice was all fake.  
  
He got ready for a night of slumber, got into bed and pulled the blankets up around his neck. "Maybe just a little crush." He then fell asleep and went into a dream world filled with night skies, stars, but most importantly he and Duo. 


	2. In

Warning: Still Heero x Duo. There is mention of pickles in a dream. Let me assure you that all pickles that were mentioned in this story are not real. Do not be alarmed by them, or by people who are moving and speaking when not awake. Enjoy!  
  
Heero awoke the next morning. Of course, the first thoughts he had were of Duo. Of his eyes, which he had gotten lost in the night before, his hair, which was well-kept, long, and simply enchanting, and of his body, which was lean, well-muscled, very delicate, but powerful, an oxymoron if he ever saw one. "Duo," he whispered the name as he had done the night before, only this time there was no response. Heero sighed.  
  
Heero then pulled himself out of bed. He got dressed and ready for his morning workout, which included a 12-mile jog to the gym, 20 minutes working with equipment for his chest, 20 for his arms, 20 more for his stomach, and then, a jog of 12-miles back. This of course was only his maintenance workout.  
  
Heero got back home at 9:00am, as he always did. Quatre and Trowa were both awake. Yes, they lived there, too, and so did Wu Fei. Quatre had bought a house, or rather a mansion, for them all to live in. Each had their own room, which had attached balconies, and bathrooms, complete with large Jacuzzi tubs. Quatre was making breakfast, while Trowa read the paper at the small table in the kitchen.  
  
"Did you have a good workout Heero?" Quatre asked with a happy grin on his face.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Is that a yes or a no hn?" He giggled at the joke he had just made.  
  
Heero looked over at Trowa and was surprised to notice the smile on his face. Trowa was only slightly more expressive then Heero himself, and if he knew himself well enough, then he knew that he would never smile at a dumb joke like that. Eventhough this bothered Heero, he had bigger things to think about. Like the fact that he had a crush on one of his housemates. He had thought about Duo 7 more times then he usually did during his workout.  
  
"I think it was a yes." A very familiar voice said.  
  
Quatre greeted his newly awakened friend, "Good morning Duo. Would you like some breakfast?"  
  
"Sure Quatre. Thanks. That would be great." He then turned his attention to Heero. "So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Was I right?"  
  
"About?"  
  
"About the hn that you justified as an answer a little while back."  
  
Suddenly, a voice was heard and a Chinese boy appeared in the doorway. "Justified. Justice. Injustice!"  
  
"Oh no. He is sleep walking again." Quatre walked over to the unconscious Wu Fei. "Come on. Let's get you back to bed."  
  
"No!! Let go of me you stupid woman! This is injustice. Why does the pickle get to dance?"  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow, then went to help Quatre get Wu Fei back to bed. Meanwhile, Duo was on the floor laughing so hard that he could hardly breath. "A dancing pickle? Man, Wu Fei has some crazy dreams. I'm gonna need to ask him about this one."  
  
Finally, the sleepwalker was safe, sound, and in a happy state of deep, motionless sleep. Duo had gone off after his laughing fit and breakfast to take a shower.  
  
About 45 minutes later, he was out and all tenants of the house were awake. Heero was in his room on his laptop, when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hey Heero. Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Yeah, what do you want Duo?"  
  
"Will you brush and braid my hair for me?" Thank goodness that Heero's back was facing Duo, because Heero's eyeballs popped out of his head at that. Duo never let anyone touch his hair.  
  
"Umm." Words were slipping from Heero's brain, like butter slipping off a hot knife. "O.. ok. Sure."  
  
Duo skipped over, handed Heero the comb, and sat down in front of his chair. Heero had no idea what was going on. Why was Duo asking him? Quatre was the one who always wanted to play with Duo's long locks, he thought as he pulled the brush though the mess of wet hair. Heero had a small war inside his brain, and then decided to ask Duo about it. "Why didn't you let Quatre brush it?"  
  
"Oh, he wants to play with it more then brush it. Knowing him, he would probably put a bunch of pink bows in my hair. Which would just piss me off. Plus I think he would have trouble getting the tangles out."  
  
"Why don't you just brush it?"  
  
"Well, I can if you don't want to." Duo turned to look at Heero, his eyes full of disappointment. "It is just easier to have someone else do it." He looked so sad.  
  
"No! I mean it's no problem. Really. I was just wondering, but why me?"  
  
"I don't really know why. I was just like 'Hey, let's see if Heero will brush my hair.' I guess I thought you could work with it well 'cuz you might take it on as some kind of mission, like you do with everything else."  
  
"Hn." There was something else. Heero just felt like Duo had different reasons.  
  
"I guess I was right. I haven't felt a single tug on my head. Now, I know I had really bad tangles, and that you have been brushing it, but it doesn't feel like your doing anything or that I had a single knot in my hair."  
  
Heero had been brushing it very absent-mindedly, but also extremely carefully. Slowly pulling the wide-toothed comb through sections of long, damp chestnut hair. With every stroke of the brush, Heero would savor the silkiness and sheer length of the tresses his hands were so privileged to feel.  
  
"I think you can begin braiding it now."  
  
"Huh? What?" Heero had completely forgotten where he was, who he was, what he was doing, and that time was more then just a concept. He had been pulled back though and was looking at the sleek, detangled hair he was still pulling the comb through. "Right. Braiding."  
  
Heero began braiding, and as he did, he began to think. What was that thing he couldn't put his finger on. The real reason Duo had come to him. He just couldn't tell.  
  
As he was nearing the end of Duo's hair, Duo decided to stand up. Just to make it easier for Heero, but Heero did not expect this, nor was he paying any attention. Now, Duo has very long hair, that, when braided comes to his thighs. Well, Heero was braiding the section that, when he stood up, was perfectly lined up with Duo's butt. Now, since Heero was not paying attention, he didn't notice the change, and as he reached for a group of hair that had fallen from his grip, his hand made very noticeable contact with Duo's backside.  
  
Heero quickly stood up. He could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. Heero wondered if he had ever blushed this bad before. Duo turned around to look at him. "Heero? What's wrong?"  
  
"I umm.. well I ." He was too embarrassed to even utter the simplest of explanation.  
  
"Heero, why are you so freaked out. Is it because you touched my butt?"  
  
Heero was shocked that he could say it like it was nothing to worry over. Then he remembered his horrible blushing and turned his face down and away from Duo's eyes. "Hn."  
  
"I thought so." Duo picked up the hair-tie and wrapped it around a couple of times. "Heero, don't worry, guys touch each other's butts all the time."  
  
"Really?" He looked back up.  
  
"Yeah. Like with sports. The players will slap a guy on the butt to tell him that he did a good job, but you don't watch that much TV so I shouldn't expect you to know this, now should I?" Duo finished tying off his hair and had walked to the door. Heero was with him every step wanting to hear about these athletes. "Oh Heero, by the way."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He held up his braided hair. "Thanks. I may have to have you do this all the time." He gave Heero an odd look, then said, "Ya did a good job."  
  
As Duo said that, he congratulated Heero as an athlete would. Duo had just slapped Heero on the butt. Heero knew he had never blushed this bad. Never.  
  
"I get it now." Duo had left and he was talking to himself. "I get it. I know. He asked me because," he sat down on the bed, eyes locked on the floor like it held the mystery of life. "He has a crush on me!!" Heero's brain then began to process things Duo had done that, at the time, was thought to be innocent, but now seemed overlooked. He began to find things that Duo did and said to be laced with hints that he must have been blind to have missed.  
  
Heero eventually went back to his computer, leaving it only to get dinner. That night at 11:55 PM, Heero stepped outside onto his balcony and was astonished to find Duo waiting for him.  
  
"Hey Heero."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So, tell me more about this mystery girl."  
  
"Ummm. Like what?"  
  
"Like what does she look like? Where does she live? How did you two meet?"  
  
Heero looked at Duo. He'd guess. Duo would figure out it was himself. "No. I don't really want to."  
  
"Awww, come on Heero. I won't make fun I promise." He took a couple steps closer to Heero. "Please Heero. I just wanna know. You trust me right?" He said batting his eyelashes the entire time. He was trying to make himself look innocent and harmless, and it worked.  
  
Now Heero knew that Duo was neither innocent, nor harmless, but when he tried to appear that way, he was adorable. "Fine. Um. She has long light brown hair."  
  
"And?"  
  
"A slim build, and amazing eyes."  
  
"What color are they?"  
  
He looked into Dou's eyes. What color were they. He couldn't tell. "They change. Sometimes they look like the midnight sky. Sometimes they look like the ocean, and other times they look like lavender in the full bloom of spring."  
  
"Oh, I've seen people with eyes like that, I can't remember where I have, but I have. They are cool." He took a moment to look up at the sky. "So, you really have got it bad for this girl, huh Yuy?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so. She is just so free and full of life. It almost makes me wish I could be too." He looked over at Duo. And what was this? Duo looked sad. 'But why?' Heero thought. His mind raced back to earlier that day. Back to his "discovery." 'That couldn't be it, could it. No, he is just thinking, that's all. He is not sad that you have a crush on someone else. Why should he care.' Heero had decided earlier that day that Duo did not have a crush on him. Now he didn't know again.  
  
Duo and Heero stayed out on the balcony until 2am talking about girls and how much they can mess with you. The entire time Heero was waging a war in his head of whether or not Duo liked him. Finally, they were leaving to go to bed.  
  
"Night Heero." He slapped Heero on the tush, winked at him, and then leapt over to his own balcony and room.  
  
Heero walked back into his room, wonderment filling his head. "He couldn't possibly like me." The battle waged on, as he thought of all the things that might have been signals that Duo had sent him.  
  
Thinking that he was overanalyzing and getting his hopes up, Heero came to a conclusion. "He doesn't like me." He then walked off to the bathroom.  
  
He got ready for sleep, got into bed and pulled the blankets up around his neck. He then came up with a new and final conclusion. "Maybe he likes me just a little." He then fell asleep and went into a dream world filled with midnight skies, oceans, and large fields of lavender. 


	3. Love

IM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!!! WARNING: Still Heero x Duo. Bleeped out cursing, and a kiss. Well I think my main reason for not updating was, fear. Fear of your reaction of this chapter. Please do not kill me. It will get better, I PROMISE!!!!  
  
"Hey Heero!" Duo's voice was heard.  
  
A groggy Heero pulled the sheets down slightly so he could see his bedside clock. It was 8:30 am. Heero hadn't set the alarm. He never did. Simply because he never needed to. Heero had always gotten up at 6:30 latest.  
  
"Heero? WOW! Were you asleep??!!" Duo was surprised to find that the ever punctual Heero Yuy's internal clock needed new batteries.  
  
"Hn." He managed to answer, although his mind was being consumed by sleep. Heero pulled the sheets down to his waist and sat up.  
  
Duo walked over to Heero and got onto his bed. "You don't mean to tell me," Duo was on his hands and knees in front of Heero, his legs straddling the covered ones beneath him. He put his face incredibly close to Heero's. So close that Heero could see every individual fleck of color in his eyes. "That the great Heero Yuy has overslept? That he for once woke up at a normal human time of 8:30? Would you?" He came closer.  
  
All that poor Heero could do was blush, and pull the covers up over his head to hide it. Why does he have to be this close, Heero thought.  
  
"I KNEW IT!!!! People mark this date." Duo said speaking to an invisible crowd. "For on this very day, Heero Yuy, a.k.a. Mr. Punctuality, has slept in." He began to laugh as he exited Heero's room.  
  
Heero found nothing funny about him enjoying his dreams too much to want to wake up, but he did find something very cute about Duo giving his little speech to absolutely no one at all. And yet, that no one seemed like it was paying very close attention to what he was saying.  
  
Duo had helped Heero to shake off most of his sleepiness, so he got out of bed, took a shower, and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"So Heero you finally decided to wake up?" Quatre said in is normal upbeat voice with a smile spanning ear to ear.  
  
"Hn." Heero didn't enjoy being told over and over again how odd it was for him to have slept in. Heero looked around the room. Wu Fei was drinking tea, Trowa was reading the paper, and Quatre was hovering uncomfortably close to Trowa. "Where's Duo?"  
  
"He was in the shower, but I think he got out."  
  
A call was heard from an upstairs bedroom. "Hey Heero! Get up here. I need you."  
  
Heero's blood ran to his face as he quickly exited the kitchen and ran up the stairs. That phrase "I need you," it had come from Duo. It was directed at Heero. Duo needed Heero. It couldn't possibly be. Heero's mind overflowed with thoughts, each one lasting about .3 seconds. He didn't even know what was going on anymore.  
  
All of a sudden, Heero was at Duo's bedroom door. "Come in." Without even knowing it Heero had knocked on the door, and was now being told to go into the room.  
  
He turned the knob and pushed the door in. Duo sat on his bed cross- legged. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower, since he was not wearing a shirt, and his hair was soaking wet.  
  
"Heero, great, just the guy I wanted to see." Duo said beaming. "Now, I know you're probably thinking 'Duo what do you want now?' Well I'll tell you. I was wondering.." He jumped up off the bed and closer to Heero. He presented Heero a brush. "If you could brush my hair again. You did such a good job last time. It didn't hurt at all, in fact it felt kinda good."  
  
*Gulp* Heero couldn't tell how red his face was, but he knew it was bad. That last line had gotten to him. "It felt good," Heero thought. Suddenly, Heero felt the blood rushing into other parts of his body. "Yeah, sure. No problem." He grasped the brush.  
  
Duo bounded happily over to his bed and sat down as he had before, only now his back was facing the door. Heero followed Duo, and sat down behind him. He was so close to that in which he felt so far from. He could smell the hair that he was once again carefully, yet mindlessly, brushing.  
  
"I don't know why, but when you brush my hair it feels so good! It's almost.. Orgasmic."  
  
Heero was startled by this comment. HE was responsible for Duo's satisfaction. An electrical pulse ran through Heero's body. At that point, his brain down below took control of the situation.  
  
Heero grabbed Duo's dripping, wet hair and pulled. Duo's head was flung backwards, so he looked toward the ceiling, and in the same swift motion, Heero repositioned himself to Duo's side. Up on his knees, he was taller then the cross-legged Duo.  
  
Then, lips met lips. Heero had brought his own down upon Duo's, and tried to separate Duo's lips with his tongue. Duo was still, but suddenly began to fight back. He was finally successful and pushed Heero off of him.  
  
Duo stood up and wiped his lips with his arm, the entire time he stared at Heero in disgust.  
  
"What the f***?! Heero, your GAY?!?!" Each one of his words brought Heero closer and closer to running outside and jumping off the 3rd story balcony.  
  
Heero said nothing. He didn't know what to say. He just sat there, ashamed. Duo continued. "Heero, what the f*** is your problem? You can't just go up to random STRAIGHT guys and start kissing em." He stopped for a second and thought, then continued yet again. "How long have you liked me for? What, is this the classic "love at first sight" deal. Is that it? Did you somehow rig it so we'd have missions together? So you could be with me? Or maybe it's not just me. Maybe you like everyone here. Is that it? Ugh. I can't believe I slept in the same room as YOU. I slept right next to you Heero. Right f***ing next to you. Get out. Just, get out of my room." Heero was too stunned to move. "I SAID GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU FAG!"  
  
Heero got up and ran out of Duo's room as fast as he could. He ran into his own, and threw himself onto the bed. His eyes burned. It didn't make sense. Heero had no idea what had just happened. "Why did I do that? What was I thinking?" The thoughts came a mile a minute and blurred his mind to the point of utter insanity. That is, of course for a normal human being, and we all know Heero is not a normal human being.  
  
He stayed in his room, thrown onto his bed for hours. Not moving an inch, but finally hunger got the best of him. He went downstairs to the kitchen in a very sluggish manner. When he got there he saw Trowa, Quatre, and... Duo.  
  
"Heero, you missed lunch, and you've been in your room all day. Are you ok? What's wrong?" Dear sweet Quatre, always the compassionate one. Duo on the other hand, would have nothing to do with the situation. As soon as he saw Heero, he got up from the table and began walking out. As he did, he made an effort to push his shoulder into Heero as he passed by him, and muttered under his breath "fag."  
  
Heero watched the braid as it walked away from him. Then turned his head back to look at two slightly shocked pilots.  
  
"Heero, what was that all about??"  
  
"Nothing, just...." Heero looked away, down at the floor. "Nothing."  
  
"No, you were about to say something. Now, tell me what happened."  
  
"I told you Quatre, nothing. Nothing happened."  
  
Quatre stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Well, maybe I should go ask Duo.."  
  
"NO!" Heero cut him off with his outburst. He then became quiet again, "please, just let it go." With that Heero turned around and went up to his room. Dinner forgotten.  
  
That night at 11:55 PM he went out to sit on his balcony as he did every night. This time was different. Duo wasn't there. "I was a fool to think he'd come out. Why am I even out here? I guess I still hope he'll come out, like he always does. That he'll hop over to my balcony and interrogate me about the "girl" I like." Heero spoke his thoughts aloud. Slowly his words became more and more angry. "I'm so stupid! Why am I out here? He's not coming. I know he's not coming." As he said that, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.  
  
Duo was at his balcony door, looking out the small window at Heero. It was only a quick look, then Duo's hand went to the knob.  
  
*Click* Duo had locked his door. He again gave a cold look through the glass, then turned to go to bed.  
  
Heero was sitting on the railing, he normally did. He wasn't scared to be up so high. So high that if he fell he could be seriously injured. Nobody would come looking for him tonight. The only bedroom that had a window facing this way, was Duo's, and he knew that Duo wouldn't care. Hopefully, there were some wolves that lived in the nearby woods.  
  
Heero stood up on his railing. The wind began to try and push him back. He stared down at the ground, and suddenly he heard a voice from behind him.  
  
"Heero, get down!" A very worried Quatre yelled. "Heero, please don't do this, I know your upset about what happened, but don't do this." Quatre was pleading with him, and finally won. Heero slowly turned around and walked back inside. Quatre quickly closed the door once he entered. Heero walked over to his bed in a daze.  
  
Quatre, afraid to leave Heero alone, helped him to get ready for bed. First, he escorted him to the bathroom. When Heero was done he came back out. Speaking mostly to himself (and basically unaware that anybody else was there) he said, "It couldn't have happened." Quatre said nothing, he only helped Heero to change.  
  
Heero sat on his bed in his sleeping pants, suddenly he turned to look at the blonde who had saved his life tonight. "It didn't happen."  
  
Quatre only nodded, and then helped Heero into bed. "Goodnight Heero, I'll see you tomorrow. Pleasant dreams." Said in a voice that held so much care that it could only be described as motherly, Quatre then tucked his sheets once more, and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight." He whispered once again, slowly closing the door and turning out the light.  
  
Heero pulled the sheets up around himself, and turned to his side. He closed his eyes. Then in a whisper that could barely be heard by human ears "It happened."  
  
Heero fell immediately after, and went into a land of horrible nightmares. The only comforting thing in them, was a golden light over an aqua sea. Heero spoke aloud when he reached this part. "Thank you Quatre." 


	4. With

Warning: Still 1+2. SEE! I told ya it'd get better! Sorry for the delay, much work to be done along w/ illness and surgery have kept me from writing for a while. Currently I have the next and LAST chapter started. 4 pages into it. Hopefully I shall post it soon. Sorry for the delay and ENJOY!  
  
Heero awoke the next morning at a normal Heero time of 6:30 am, but he lay in bed. Wishing it had all been a dream. Wishing he hadn't acted upon the feelings he had for Duo, and also wishing that Quatre hadn't seen him in such an uncontrolled state. He had thoughts of lying in bed forever and never having to see Duo's disgusted face again, but at 12:30, his hunger got to him. He went downstairs to the kitchen, where he saw Quatre quietly sipping tea at the table.  
  
Quatre was acting very un-Quatre like. He calmly sipped his tea with his eyes closed, and said only "Good morning" in a smooth even tone as Heero entered the kitchen. Heero, of course, was too depressed and tired to notice (his nightmares woke him up more then once the night before). He got himself some coffee, a big change compared to his normal orange juice. He took his mug to the table and sat across from Quatre, who still sipped his tea.  
  
"I never thought it'd be you." Heero looked up at him in confusion. Quatre was staring into his tea as if it held all the answers. "I guess... I guess it must have been the hair."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This morning, while you were still in bed, I asked Duo about what had happened."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"I'm sorry Heero, but I also told him about what you," he swallowed hard at the thought of the previous night. "What you tried to do."  
  
Things quieted down for a moment, and Quatre went back to his tea as Heero sat thinking. After a short period of silence, Quatre looked up at him. "You know Heero? I never thought it'd be you. Out if everyone in this house, I never thought, in a million years that it would be you. In fact, I always thought Duo would be gay."  
  
Heero sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "I'm not gay."  
  
"Oh come on Heero, you made a pass at Duo."  
  
"So?"  
  
"That means you liked him, and probably for quite some time, since you never do stuff like that unless you think good will come of it. Meaning, you thought about it in advance."  
  
A slight blush came over his face. Who knew Quatre knew him so well? Once Heero realized that, he wished for the good old days. The days when, if one got too close to you, you had the right to kill them for the missions sake. Alas, Heero is on no mission, so the blonde must live... and continue to talk.  
  
"I got you now, don't I? You're blushing, which means I'm right." He said with a huge grin.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Heero, it's ok. I mean you're not alone in this world, or even in this house."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well Heero, its not just you." Quatre got up out of his seat and turned away from Heero, looking out a window. "Maybe it was the war, or growing up around so many women, but that's not the point." He turned back around and they locked eyes. "Heero, if loving someone is a crime, then I deserve life in prison."  
  
"Quatre, what are you saying?"  
  
"You love Duo."  
  
"NO I DON'T!" His blush returned and he accidentally spoke much louder then he intended to.  
  
"Yes you do, you love Duo. Just like I......" Quatre's face became pink and rosy and he turned slightly away from Heero in a failed attempt at covering it. "love Trowa."  
  
Heero's jaw practically fell off. "Your gay? And so is Trowa?" Quatre nodded. "Does Duo know?"  
  
"No, I don't believe he does."  
  
"What about Wu Fei? Does he know?"  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't he?"  
  
"How did he react to it? I'm honestly surprised you could tell Wu Fei that and still be alive."  
  
"Well Heero, Wu Fei has no right to judge. At least we picked a gender." He said with a playful jab of his elbow and a wink of his eye.  
  
"Wait, what? Wu Fei is....."  
  
"Bi." Heero sat stunned for a few moments. "He was in love with Treize."  
  
"Treize? But, didn't he kill Treize?"  
  
"It was the worst mistake of his life, and he regrets it everyday. Heero, I know it's a little much to take in all at once, but it's the truth. You're not weird, or sick, or anything like that. Your fine." Quatre was trying his best to comfort Heero, and his attempts were beginning to make an impact. "Just because Duo chooses to live a certain way that's different from yours does not give him the right to say anything that he did, and I'm sure he didn't mean it."  
  
Heero's eyes lit up when Quatre said that Duo may not have meant all the cruel hurtful things that he had said. "He was probably just startled and had never been put in that position. It was most likely just a simple matter of not knowing how to act."  
  
May. Probably. Most likely. Heero began to hear past the comfort to what was not being said. This was all Quatre's opinion, not truth. Yet, the truth was sad and uncomfortable. Quatre's opinion had so much more light and hope to it. He thought about his dreams the previous night. The comfort Quatre had given him. "Thank you Quatre, you're a true friend."  
  
Quatre was taken slightly aback, but replied with a smile "Thank you." They sat in silence for a short time, until Heero could no longer keep quiet (isn't that odd?).  
  
"I don't know why it bothers me so much. I'm not used to this Quatre, why can't I just let it go?"  
  
"It seems to me that you have great feelings for Duo. That this is more then some crush."  
  
That sentence triggered Heero's memory. "Well Heero, you do have a crush on her. And a pretty bad one at that. In fact I would say that your falling for her."  
  
"What do you mean falling for her? You don't mean, love?"  
  
"Or something pretty close to it. You got it bad Yuy."  
  
"Love?" He whispered his question forgetting that ears were present to listen.  
  
"What? Love? What about it?"  
  
"Quatre, you don't think it's....." He stopped mid sentence. No need to finish, his point was clear.  
  
"I can't say Heero. Only you can."  
  
"If it is, will I be ok?"  
  
Quatre began to laugh at this naïve side to Heero. "Of course you will."  
  
"No, I mean, if Duo doesn't feel the same way. Will I be ok?"  
  
Quatre's smile faded. "I would think so, but I cannot say."  
  
Heero got up from his chair. "Thank you Quatre."  
  
"I'm here whenever you need me Heero."  
  
Heero gave Quatre a knowing nod and then set off to try and get some work done during his very short day.  
  
The whole day Heero thought about the events of the past days. How things could change so much so quickly. Everything was fine two days ago. Duo would talk to him. Nicely. Normally. He thought of how his own feelings had done all of this. That he was to blame. That a crush had done this. Then he began to wonder. If this was more then a crush, how much more damage could it do? What else could he be responsible for? "I can't love him."  
  
That night Heero went out to his balcony at 11:55 p.m. He knew Duo wouldn't be out there, but it was a good place to think. Heero opened his balcony door and took a half of a step out. He stopped. He was wrong. Duo was out there, sitting on his own balcony rail. Heero's heart began to beat quickly, forcefully. A cold sweat came over his body as he anticipated the brutality that was about to occur. Duo turned his head and took a quick glance at Heero. He then got up and started to walk toward his door.  
  
"Umm Duo I..." Duo stopped mid-step and listened, his back to Heero. "Goodnight."  
  
He didn't expect an answer, in fact he didn't even expect himself to say anything. Then again tonight seemed to be everything but what he expected. "Goodnight Heero."  
  
Duo walked into his room and closed his door without a second look back. Heero stood shocked. There was no hatred, no resentment in Duo's voice. There was no point in being outside. It only led to more confusion, so Heero turned and went back in. He got ready for bed, thinking how he had thought all day. "I can't love him." He went to his bathroom and got cleaned up for bed.  
  
He began to take off his shirt. "I don't love him." He threw his shirt into his hamper, along with his socks. He turned the covers down and got into his bed. Gathering the blankets up around his head, he turned onto his side.  
  
"Damnit, I love him." Sleep came slowly to him that night. He thought, and when he finally slept, his thoughts continued into a dream. 


	5. You

Well, this is the end. Thanks to all you who have stuck w/ me this entire time, aka aquajogger. I dedicate this chapter to you! I hope you find it a tranquil ending to a turbulent story. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He pulled himself from his bed, frustrated with the myth of sleep, and went downstairs. He took a left and went into the dining room, where he sat in one of the 20 or so chairs. His elbow was on his lap, and his head was resting in his hand. His fingers tangled in his bangs, which, much like the rest of his hair, was long and messy.  
  
He was startled for a moment by footsteps, but then, after confirming who, returned to his state.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yea," he mumbled wearily.  
  
"What's the matter Duo?" he inquired while taking a seat next to Duo's. "Is it this whole Heero thing?"  
  
"I'm so confused about it...."  
  
"Why? You hate him."  
  
"NO!" he exclaimed, then retreating added, "I mean, I don't hate him." He thought for a moment, "I don't think, I mean... I dunno."  
  
"So you don't hate him?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"You're telling me you don't hate him, even after what he did to you?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't THAT bad."  
  
"Then why is it bothering you so much?" Duo paused for a second, thinking about how to answer the question, but Trowa wouldn't give him the time. "Well?"  
  
"I dunno, it just confused me."  
  
"Confused you about what?"  
  
"About Heero."  
  
"What about him?" Trowa gave Duo no time to think about what he was saying before he said it. This was a very dangerous thing for Maxwell.  
  
"It's just... I didn't know he was gay."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So.... What?"  
  
"That shouldn't change your opinion of him."  
  
"But it does."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Cuz it's not Heero."  
  
"But it is Heero. Heero's been like this all along, you just never knew."  
  
"Well, now that I know, it's different."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz."  
  
"Cuz why? You don't hate him, which means you like him. Right?"  
  
"Right." Duo only had to think for 2 seconds before he caught himself. "I mean, NOT LIKE THAT, what I meant was, well, you know what I meant right?"  
  
"Duo, I didn't even think about that. Why did you?"  
  
"Well, I.... I just didn't want you to take it the wrong way."  
  
"I didn't, but..... I think you did."  
  
Duo turned his head away blushing. "Ok, so maybe it wasn't as bad as I made it out to be, but gimme a break, it freaked me out."  
  
"Why did it scare you? Because you liked it?"  
  
Duo's face reddened and he turned farther away from Trowa.  
  
"It's ok Duo, I know what your going threw."  
  
Duo looked at him in complete shock, "YOU DO!?!?!"  
  
"Yeah. Oh Duo, don't tell me your that blind?"  
  
Duo blinked a few times wondering what on God's green earth Trowa was talking about.  
  
"You haven't noticed Quatre and I acting at all different?"  
  
Duo began to shake his head, but as he did, memories were knocked loose and he began to understand. He looked at Trowa, mouth agape and eyes wide as saucers. "You mean you and Quatre are...."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"FOR HOW LONG!?"  
  
"3 months next Tuesday."  
  
Duo's shock slowly turned to puzzlement. "So wait, your gay?"  
  
"Yes Duo, I am and so is Quatre."  
  
Stunned, Duo simply sat and stared off into the distance. He contemplated his entire life in that few minutes. His past, his present, and his future.  
  
"Duo? Duo?"  
  
"Huh umm what?"  
  
"So you like Heero, right?"  
  
"NO! I mean, no offense, but me? Gay? I don't think so. It just doesn't work."  
  
"I don't know Duo, I think it does. You look pretty feminine."  
  
"How on earth do I look feminine?!?!?!"  
  
Trowa picked up Duo's long braid and held it for him to see. Duo snatched his braid back and gripped it as though it was a traitor to the point he was trying to make.  
  
"I'll chop it off!"  
  
"Duo, you know that won't help. If anything it will just make you sad due to your lack of hair."  
  
Duo let go of his braid, crossed his arms, and pouted. "Shut up. I know that."  
  
"Duo, if you won't be truthful with me, then at least be truthful with yourself. Honestly Duo, how do you feel about Heero?"  
  
The front door opened, then shut. Both Trowa and Duo knew it was Heero going out for his morning exercises. Duo stood up abruptly.  
  
"FINE! YOU WANT ME TO BE TRUTHFUL, TO BE A HYPOCRITE?"  
  
"I do want you to be truthful, Duo."  
  
"Well you got it buddy! Fine! I'll admit it, I am attracted to Heero! I've had dreams about him! Ever since that kiss, I haven't stopped thinking about him! I ENJOYED that kiss. It was the best moment in my life.... and I blew it."  
  
Duo sat back down and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Duo, there's still a chance..."  
  
"HA! No way. Not after what I said. How can I go back on all that?"  
  
"How can you not?"  
  
**********************  
  
Heero returned home later that night, trying to avoid the house for as long as possible. Once home he took a shower and got dressed, well partially. He had just put on his pants when he heard someone call for him. He got up and went out into the hallway, waiting for the voice once again so he could get a lock on direction.  
  
"Hey Heero." God had such an odd sense of humor, Heero thought. The person calling to him was none other then the one he was trying to avoid, and likewise was trying to avoid him.  
  
Duo sat cross-legged on his bed, a smile on his face. He was in the same state of dress as Heero. His hair was down, messy and wet. A scene all too familiar to Heero. "Duo?"  
  
"Umm Heero.. I.. Heero will you brush my hair?" He said presenting the brush to Heero.  
  
"Wha?" Heero was stunned and began to take small cautionary steps toward Duo, all the while thinking what kind of trap, or test, this could be. He grasped the brush, and took a seat on the bed behind Duo.  
  
He began to move the brush through Duo's long damp tresses. Every move he made had great caution. After a few moments, the brush was moving with out thought. Heero's mind was focused on what exactly was going on. What had happened, and was it all some bad dream. Until Duo made him realize it was reality.  
  
"Umm Heero." He said, his back still turned.  
  
"Yeah Duo?" Anticipation filled his voice.  
  
"About the last time......I ...I...." Duo got up onto his knees and turned around. He put a hand to Heero's jaw and gently pulled it up toward him. Duo leaned in, slightly tilting his head. Their lips met once again, and all was right for a moment.  
  
As they parted Heero had a look of shock and confusion, and Duo had a slight smile and was blushing.  
  
"Duo, I don't understand."  
  
Both Duo and Heero stood up, facing one another. Duo took Heero's hands and spoke softly to him. "I'm sorry Heero. I meant nothing I said." Heero's face lit up 'so Quatre was right' he thought. "I know it's no excuse, and I understand if you don't accept my apology, but I was just... scared." Duo looked ashamed.  
  
"Scared of what?"  
  
"Well, when you kissed me,.. I liked it, and I knew that I wasn't supposed to, or at least that's what I thought. Everything I said to you was what I was actually saying to myself. I'm so sorry Heero, I never wanted to hurt you. I..." He turned away blushing. "I love you."  
  
A look of slight shock crossed Heero's face, but it quickly melted into a warm smile. He stepped over to Duo and put his hand through Duo's damp hair. He stopped at the back of Duo's head, and pulled Duo toward him.  
  
For a third time, their lips met. Then, the lips parted and Heero's tongue took the offensive in Duo's mouth, but Duo countered. He sucked Heero's tongue in farther, then went on the offensive, exploring Heero's perfect pearly whites.  
  
The small game lasted a few moments, but to them, it was a split second and an eternity. They pulled from each other, trying to regain normal breathing patterns.  
  
"I love you too Duo."  
  
*******************  
  
That night, Heero lay in bed staring up at a somewhat familiar ceiling, but not his own. "This can't be real," he whispered aloud. "This isn't real," he closed his eyes tightly. 'I can't stay in this dream, its not real. I'm kidding myself.' He was pulled from his thoughts by a noise from beside him.  
  
Heero opened his eyes and looked to his side, where a happily sleeping Duo was dreaming. Duo's head was resting on Heero's bare chest, and they never did get his hair braided. "I love you Heero." Duo uttered as he dreamed.  
  
Heero's gaze went back to the ceiling of Duo's room. "This is real. Thank God." Heero closed his eyes and fell asleep, his dreams once again beautiful, but not as beautiful as real life.  
  
Duo and Heero lived happily ever after.... The End! 


End file.
